Angel in the Night
by Cyline
Summary: Soul found a strange girl with no memory one day. She knows about weapons, Meisters, and Kishins, but everything else about her is still a mystery. One moment, she is scared of her shadow, but should a fight arise, she becomes an amazing Meister that rivals the skills of Dr. Stein. Who is this strange girl and why was she dropped into the lazy weapon's life? I don't own Soul Eater.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Soul walked through the streets of Death City, hands deep in his pockets. School had gotten out long ago, but he had to stay for detention. A chill went down his back and he pulled his black and yellow jacket closer. "Damn, Nevada shouldn't be this cold."

He sighed, his breath making fog in the cold air. That's when he heard it. It was a soft and quiet sound, but it was definitely there, a small whimper. His head whipped to the side and he found himself looking into an alleyway. "I can just walk away and act like I didn't hear anything," he whispered to himself.

He gave himself a nod, but the whimper resounded again. His natural curiosity got the best of him and peeked into the dark and musty ally. What he saw was the last thing he was expecting. A girl was huddled in a corner. She had a black cloak wrapped around her, but the hood was down. Her ash blonde hair covered her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl looked up and he found himself looking into a pair of glowing green orbs. She didn't reply, just stared at him. Curiosity, confusion, happiness, sadness. All of these things mixed together in her eyes, making a combination of emotions he thought near impossible. He stepped closer, "Are you okay?"

She stared at him and the confusion in her eyes began dominating the other feelings. She tilted her head. Could she not understand him? "Are. You. Okay?"

The cloak slipped down a little, revealing a gash on her collarbone. Soul involuntarily reached forward and she pulled the cloak tighter, pressing against the wall. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

He touched her cheek. Her skin felt like ice. She stared at him with fear, but when he made no further movements, she calmed down. He held out his hand to her. She eyed it skeptically before reaching out with her own hand. She gripped it and the chill of it's touch sent chills up his spine. "Let's get you out of this cold."

He helped her up, dragging her to his apartment.

* * *

"I'm home, Blair!" he called out as he entered the warm room.

When he didn't get a reply, he shrugged, "Guess she's out."

He led the strange girl to the couch. She barely even blinked as she gazed around the room. He looked at her and she finally turned to him. He left to get some water to clean the gash. As the bowl wash filling up, he called his friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She picked up after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Tsubaki. It's Soul. I need you to head over to my apartment immediately, it's an emergency."

Tsubaki didn't ask questions, "Be right over."

Soul picked up the now full bowl and a wash cloth, then went back into the living room. The girl was in the same exact place he left her. He sat next to her, pulling down the cloak until the gash was visible. She didn't protest. "So you trust me now?"

She didn't reply. He dipped the washcloth in the water and began cleaning the wound. Halfway through, the doorbell rang. The girl jumped, bringing her knees up to chest. "It's okay," he said, trying to soothe her.

Tsubaki strode in. Her eyes fell on the girl and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. I don't think she can understand us."

Tsubaki walked over and knelt in front of her. She was still curled up. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

The girl raised her head, but only to the point she could look at Tsubaki. She watched his friend, "You're both weapons."

They both stared at her. She can understand them? Tsubaki nodded, "Yes we are."

The girl grabbed her hand, "So, I've come to the right place?"


	2. Two People, One Soul

Soul stared at her. "What do you mean the right place?"

She bit her lip, "T-this is Death City, right?"

Tsubaki, "Yes it is. Before this conversation goes any further, let's give you a bath-"

"M-Maka."

"Okay, Maka. Let's get you cleaned up while Soul makes some food. I'm Tsubaki, by the way."

Maka nodded and Tsubaki helped stand up, leading her towards the bathroom. Soul waited until he heard the door close to get up. He went into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. "I wonder what she'd like?"

He shrugged, deciding to make Mac and Cheese. I mean, who doesn't like mac and cheese! What did she mean by "right place"?

"Maka?" he wondered aloud. "That's a cute name."

"Soul?" he heard Tsubaki's voice from the bathroom.

"Yea?" he yelled.

"Do you think Blair would mind if we borrowed some of her clothes?"

"No, it should be fine."

He heard the door open, then close, then another door open, then that one close, then another open and it slammed shut. In a few minutes, Tsubaki came out with Maka clutching her arm like a little girl. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of Blair's shorts. In a sense, she actually looked kind of cute. Tsubaki sat Maka down at the table and Soul put a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. She stared at it, practically drooling, but made no attempt to eat it. "Go ahead," Tsubaki said. "He may not look it, but Soul is a pretty good cook."

She bit her lip before grabbing the fork and eating the food. "So, why are you here in Death City?" Soul asked.

She stopped eating, "I came to speak to Lord Death."

"Why's that?" he asked leaning forward.

She leaned back, moving farther away from the weapon, "I-I can't tell you."

"That's okay," Tsubaki said.

"Will you take me to see Lord Death tomorrow?" she asked.

"We'd be happy to," Soul replied.

* * *

They walked up the steps of Shibusen. Maka clutched onto the back of Soul's shirt, looking like a lost little puppy. She got a few stares, but nothing serious. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! YAHOO!"

Soul groaned, he knew that voice. He was going to scare the crap out of Maka. As he turned around he saw his friend, Black Star, flying towards Maka. He was about to jump in front of her when Maka jumped in the air. She spun, slamming her foot into the side of Black Star's head. He flopped onto the ground, making a considerable dent in the brick. Black Star jumped up, "What was that for?!"

"You were about to attack me you son of a bitch!"

Soul blinked. Was this the same Maka? Black Star rushed towards her and she ducked, throwing him off balance. He got back up. It was strange, every time he was about to deliver a blow, she would move against it. It was like she was anticipating every single movement. He was panting in no time. When he recovered his breath, he pretended to run towards her, but he faked left. Maka wasn't caught off guard though. She simply put out her fist and her rammed right into it. He slowly got off the ground, "I'm going to fuckin' kill you!"

Suddenly, it was like something in her had changed. She whimpered and darted behind Soul. "Dude, calm down," he said trying to stop his retarded friend.

"That bi-"

"Stop," a voice rang through the crowd.

They all looked up and saw Professor Stein looking down at them. "Her soul is split. One one side, she is scared and frightened and on the other she is determined and headstrong."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Soul called up.

He peered at them through his glasses, "I mean, she's two different people sharing the same soul."

Soul looked back at the girl clinging to his sleeve and she stared straight back at him, "It's true."

* * *

Soul stood in the Death Room, staring at the guy in the mirror, then turning his gaze to Dr. Stein. "So, how is she two people sharing the same soul?"

Stein sighed, "My guess would be she's had some traumatizing experience that made her lock away her fighting instinct unless necessary, reverting her to that."

He pointed to Maka who was sitting on the floor with a book. She looked up at Soul and gave him a small smile, before turning to the large book. "What's she reading?" he asked the teacher.

"A dictionary."

Soul looked back down at the girl. "So, basically she's like a child one moment and an ass-kicking fighter the next."

Stein nodded, "Pretty much."

"But, she defenseless in this form?"

"Her fighting instincts would probably kick in if she sensed any danger, but basically yes."

Soul squatted down next to her, patting her head, "I wonder what traumatized her so much that she became like this?"

"I can answer that!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child that wanted to be picked first for kickball.

"Oh and what is that reason?" Lord Death asked her.

She took a deep breath, "You know that thing soul perception?"

They all nodded. "Well, I have it and I when I see a soul, I can see the person's past, present and a few seconds into their future."

They all stared at her. Stein coughed, "Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Soul asked.

"Why she's so traumatized. How would you fell if you saw all of the traumatizing events of every being's life. It also explains why she has no memory. She probably has too much information crammed into her brain."

"And I can see a few seconds ahead which is why I can counter every attack my opponent makes in a fight," Maka included, nodding before she returned to the dictionary.

"I think I understand..." Soul said.

"Good!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Mr. Death?"

The reaper turned to Maka, "Yes?"

"I came here because I want to join the school," she said shyly.

"What do you think, Stein?"

"I think she would be a great Meister, maybe even better than me."

Lord Death nodded, "Okay! And since you only seem to trust Soul, he should be your partner."

Soul raised his eyebrows, "Why me?"

"Because she only trusts you and Tsubaki and seeing as Tsubaki already has a partner-"

Soul raised his hand, "I got it. C'mon Maka."

"Kay!"

She grabbed onto the back of Soul's shirt, waving to the two people behind them.

When the door closed, Lord Death turned to the doctor. "What was the real reason that you want Maka in the school."

"We need to keep an eye on her, she could be dangerous."


	3. Fearless?

Soul walked into the classroom, Maka close behind him. When the noise escalated, her sensed her cringing. "I-I can't do this. There are too many people," she whispered to him.

"It's okay, I'll be right here."

She looked at him and nodded, but he could still see fear dancing behind her eyes. "Hey who's that?" a voice yelled.

It was Ox Ford, the smartest guy in class, maybe the school. Maka let out an eep and grabbed Soul's sleeve. "It's okay. It's just Ox, he's harmless."

Ox jumped up, "Who are you calling harmless? Harvar?"

Harvar, Ox's weapon, gave a groan, but changed into a lighting shaped spear. He rushed towards Soul. Before the scythe could react, Havar was knocked from Ox's hand and the Meister himself was flying across the room. Maka stood in front of Soul, a determined look on her face. "You!" Ox screamed.

He got up, ready to run at Maka. "I wouldn't do that dude," Soul warned.

"And why not? She only got me because I was caught off guard!"

Ox raced towards her and a small smile slid onto her face. Moments before his fist collided with her face, she grasped it, flipping him onto his back. A sickening crack resounded through the room. Soul saw a flash of gold, but Maka was already taking care of that. She unexpectedly slid under Havar's arm (which was in the shape of a spear) then brought her clasped fists down onto his back. He let out a gasp before collapsing onto the ground. Soul saw Ox get up again, but Maka simply swung her leg into his head, knocking him out.

The class stared at her and Soul knew any moment she would revert to the other half of her soul. She bit her lip and ran up to Soul. "Are you okay? That was scary."

She looked like she was about to cry so he patted her head, "You did good, Maka."

After only a moment's hesitation, she smiled at him. No more questions were asked about Maka and everyone made sure not to spook her too much. She silently read a science book Soul had found in the back of the room. He watched her with interest. How could a girl scared of her own shadow take down two students of Shibusen without any help? She went from scaredy cat to bad-ass in less than a second. Even more interesting, she could see a few seconds into somebody's life. It would definitely come in handy in sometime. She was completely fearless when she fought, it was amazing. "I'm not fearless when I'm in fight mode you know," she suddenly said, dragging him out of his thoughts.

He blinked, was she reading his mind? "What do you mean? You look pretty fearless to me."

She snapped her book shut, "Fear is something needed. It's what gets your adrenaline pumping or makes you move your feet move faster. Being courageous doesn't mean being fearless. If someone wanted to have courage, then they need to suppress that fear and face it, not run away from it."

Soul felt like she was talking about him. She knew everything about him and yet he knew nothing about her. He noticed the whole class was staring at Maka, hanging onto her every word. Even the teacher had stopped talking to hear her small monologue. She snapped out of her trance, noticing that everyone watching at her. A blush covered her face and she opened her book, staring at the pages. Everyone turned away. Soul continued to look at her though. Was he running away?


	4. Gomen

**I'm moving and won't be able to write for awhile. Sorry.**


End file.
